Thin Ice and Coloured Skies
by insomniatic-titans
Summary: When Lukas takes Natalya to see Aurora Borealis, things don't quite go as planned.


"Of course I trust you I ju-"

"You just were questioning my judgement. I would not put you in danger Nata."

At his serious reply Natalya just lowered her head and leaned into his shoulder. Lukas had decided to surprise Natalya by taking her to see the Aurora Borealis but decided that walking would give them more time to be together and ignored all safety hazards.

After about two more hours of walking, chatter, and close contact the two countries were close enough to get somewhat of a glance of the natural phenomenon in the sky.

Lukas made a rather abrupt stop and put his hands infront of her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing Лукас?"

"Sh. Just walk forwards thirty steps." He said as he took her hands.  
>Feeling they were cold, Lukas shed off his jacket and put it over her smaller shoulders.<p>

"Do not give me your jacket, you will be cold, idiot. I am not cold I promise you."

"Am I not allowed to worry about the woman I care fors health? If you are going to decline my love when you obviously care for my well-being then it would be you that is the idiot."

"Ugh you infuriate me by saying thing like this you know."

Now on her uptenth step, Natalya heard a crackling noise behind her where he was standing so she attempted to take his warm hands away from her eyes but he kept them firmly planted. Even though she was worried, the Belarusian didn't want to do anything that made him think she didn't trust him. Natalya did wonder if the ice would crack too much though.

As they came closer more cracks echoed around the frozen water.

"Lukas…Are you still with me?"  
>As much as he wanted to say how weary he was of the now seperating ice, Lukas wanted her to see it even if it was the end of him.<p>

Four minutes later they reached it: the Aurora Borealis. "You can open your eyes now." He said as he removed his pale hands from her face.  
>Natalya was left speechless in awe, but walked to him for warmth.<p>

"Spasibo…..Lukas..Ja liubliu ciabie." She said before he flicked her on the forehead.

"What the fu-"

"Idiot, I wanted to say it first."

"I….W-Well if you wanted to say it then just say now!"

"Jeg elsker de-"

»»CRACK««

"Natalya, move!" Lukas demanded as he shoved her away to another space far away from him. The ice beneath him broke off into smaller fragments that he wasn't able to stand on.

"Lukas! What the fuck did you do!? Why did you not say that ice break!?"

"Because I wanted you to see the sky so you would know how I felt about you! Run before you s-"

The next thing he knew, the Norwegian was falling legs first into the ice cold waters.

"Even in danger you are an idiot!" Natalya cried out in panic as she swung the jacket he gave her off her shoulders so she could pull him out.

"Grab it damn it!"

He reached out to grasp the sleeve she threw out but was unable to keep a hold on it because his hands were shaking. Surely he was contracting hypothermia in the cold Nordic seas.

"Natalya you have to g-get out of here. Now! J-Just leave!"

"Are you going insane from cold!? I am not leaving you to die after you say you love me! Grab the damn jacket!"

"Do you n-not see it's u-u-useless!? I love y-you enough t-t-to want you al-l-live! I g-give Emil my c-country and a-all my possessions t-t-to you N-Nata-"

"Why not use your magic to escape Lukas!?"

"I c-can't…c-can't move….I'm…happy…y-you saw it.." The freezed man quietly out his chattering teeth.

With the last part of him that wasn't shaking to inch his way to kiss her.

As he approached her, Natalya lowered her head to his and tried to touch his lips, now turning blue, to her own.

Before they reached eachother the arm proping him up collapsed and he sank into the dark abyss under the ice.  
>In his last sight he saw her leaning over the edge so she could see him and he wryly smiled before his eyes slowly locked to a close.<p>

As he sank to the bottom, Natalya yelled his name continuously to the water until an object started to float to the surface that reflected the colourful sky. The girl reached out to grab the last thing that was left of he personification of Norway: His cross-shaped hair pin.

"L-Lukas…." She cried softly and put the clip in her hair next to the white bow already there. It made her feel as if he was still there kissing her head, but in reality he was gone.

The skies suddenly lost their waves of colour and became engulfed in darkness.

Når vi er sammen himmelen er rolig.  
>Але вы затануў з вамі …. ідыет.<p> 


End file.
